


He watched Beach City Burn.

by BabyPom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: feeling hopeless, i've basically killed off or corrupted all but one character, no happiness to be found here, the diamonds essentially commit genocide against the human race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Homeworld invades Earth.





	He watched Beach City Burn.

He watched beach city burn from the top of the cliff. 

In the past he would have tried to put it out, but there wasn't anyone left to care about it other than him.

The diamonds had said they would spare the lives on some of the humans if they let the invasion happen, and he had made the mistake of encouraging them to revolt and fight back.

There were many losses in that brief fight, and Steven had cheered at their retreat until he spotted Connie's lifeless body, still clutching the sword. They buried her in mass grave with the others, but left the sword with her.

The other humans were all quickly killed by the gas that night.

The next day, with no warning came a second corruption.

He cursed his joint heritage in that moment- he had been spared both fates, but at what cost? Everything he cared about was gone.

There was no point trying to capture the corrupted gems now. 

No one could help them.

So all that was left to do was sit here, watch the flames devour the remainders of his life, and wait to die.

It was simply a matter as to whether the starvation of his inefficient organic body as Peridot would say, or the smoke, or a corrupted gem would kill him first.


End file.
